This invention relates to dental scalers, and in particular to autoclavable scaler handpieces.
Dental scalers are often used by dentists and hygienists to remove plaque from a patient's teeth. When the scaler is used, operating fluids, such as blood and saliva, can accumulate on the scaler handpiece. Scalers typically operate by exciting piezoelectric elements which cause the scaler tip to vibrate or oscillate at a high rate of speed. A water flow is generally used to cool the tip. Because a water flow is used, it is possible for the operating fluids to enter the handpiece. Thus, to properly clean the handpiece before using it on another patient, it should be autoclaved, to sterilize the inside, as well as the outside, of the handpiece.
To autoclave the handpiece, the handpiece must be removable from the scaler control box. The connector which connects the scaler to the control box must be operable to prevent the water from contacting the electrical elements of the scaler when the handpiece is being connected to, or disconnected from, the control box. Some scalers use a suck-back system to keep the fluid from leaking. This system pulls the water back into the handpiece. This is undesirable because it will also suck operating fluids into the handpiece which will contaminate the interior of the handpiece. This is obviously undesirable.